


Eyes On Me

by lachoy



Series: Incestober 2020 [1]
Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:47:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26860870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lachoy/pseuds/lachoy
Summary: Hikaru needed Kaoru's attention. Absolutely craved it and nothing would get in the way of that. Even Hikaru's bewilderment at this sudden possession he felt.
Relationships: Hitachiin Hikaru/Hitachiin Kaoru
Series: Incestober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961329
Comments: 1
Kudos: 108





	Eyes On Me

**Author's Note:**

> Anime universe.

Hikaru didn’t mind entertaining himself when Kaoru got distracted by his books. The times that Kaoru had tried to read with Hikaru had made him quickly decide never again. Was it Hikaru’s fault that Kaoru read books that took too much thought to understand? Was it his fault that Kaoru’s books apparently needed ten pages to set a scene because apparently, the color of the curtains was a symbol for something? Hikaru liked things straightforward and if he wanted, he could understand the books but he didn’t want to. Skipping ten pages of description didn’t seem so bad and Kaoru heartily disagreed.

That left Hikaru to his own devices which never boded well for his brother.

Watching his twin from across the room, there had been this tension ever since he had gotten his cast off since the whole Tamaki fiasco. Kaoru had taken care of him even if he didn’t need to because they had people for this but really, Hikaru hadn’t wanted anybody else to do it. He had wanted Kaoru to help him get dressed and brush his hair. He wanted Kaoru to help him bathe even if something had felt distinctly different about it. They weren’t strangers to showering together when in a rush. Some might find it odd that they shared a shower instead of only a bath but that was their prerogative. Still, it had been different. Where touches felt much more intimate and times where Kaoru would pause and get a far-off look in his eyes. The feeling of Kaoru’s finger tips replaying themselves in Hikaru’s mind for hours and distract him in class.

Very, very different.

Since getting the cast removed, Hikaru had found himself aching for something he couldn’t quite figure out. He missed Kaoru’s hands on him, taking care of him. He missed Kaoru’s attention solely being on him and how Kaoru enjoyed it even though he tried to act like it was an annoyance. Being the center of Kaoru’s world probably wasn’t conducive to independence that he knew his brother was insisting on but it didn’t matter to Hikaru. They were doing fine at their own pace, he thought. There was no need to rush it along and Hikaru didn’t want to and he knew Kaoru didn’t want to either even if he convinced himself he did.

What Hikaru did want was his twin’s attention, though. All of it. That book was in the way. Like anything else, it was a hindrance.

“Kaoru.”

“Mm.”

“I’m bored.”

“Mm.”

This wouldn’t do at all. Hikaru frowned and thought over his choices. He could just go and entertain himself. Be a nice brother. But he really wanted Kaoru’s attention. Like a driving need, like an itch. It wasn’t going to be leaving him any time soon.

Maybe it was a little too rude, even for him, but Kaoru's face as the book had been plucked from his hand had been pretty hilarious. It wasn’t so funny anymore when he realized that Hikaru wasn’t giving his book back and it took on that look he had when Hikaru might just regret his actions. 

“Hikaru,” he warned in a voice that could prove dangerous if it was directed towards anybody else. Somebody else that wasn’t Kaoru’s equal like Hikaru was. “Give it.”

It was probably a bad idea that Hikaru didn’t give it back but he didn’t believe in giving up. That was why he had tossed the book to the opposite side of the room. It had been hilarious to see Kaoru’s outraged face but what wasn't hilarious was Kaoru tackling him to the ground and pushing his head into the carpet. Much more quickly than Hikaru was and unable to defend himself. No, that kind of hurt but that was what Kaoru wanted. Wrestling matches between the twins never ended up with either one of them unbruised. They were rough and if they didn’t both end up with rug burn somewhere then it would be a miracle. 

Sure, Kaoru could have just gone and gotten the book but that wasn’t their way at all. Hikaru had banked on that.

"I was getting to the climax! Why are you so needy today?” Kaoru grunted when Hikaru took one leg and kicked at the small of his back. “Ow, asshole!”

"Well, I was—ugh!” He had managed to get his head free and working on trying to get the upper hand but Kaoru had managed to usurp that. Their strength was equally matched and that was what always made their fights last for as long as they did.

It was a flurry of hands, each pair trying to get control of the situation but both knew each other too well. Sixteen years of wrestling had made them experts at knowing the other’s moves. Hikaru tried to push Kaoru’s head away and it had resulted in hair being pulled which meant Kaoru had to return the favor but with a much harsher tug that resulted in Hikaru letting out a yelp.

"What the hell, Kaoru? Trying to scalp me?!”

"It wasn’t that hard! Don’t be such a wuss."

It was rewarding to hear Kaoru let out a similar yelp when Hikaru managed another pull.

At this point, it isn’t a serious fight and it never was. Kaoru was annoyed but slights like these were nothing in the scheme of things. Their fights, when genuine, were usually forgiven by the end of the day. Rarely, if ever, did they last longer. Kaoru would probably turn off a game of Hikaru’s in retaliation and that would be that. An eye for an eye may be old and tired but for them, it was their law. It worked. Neither would end up blind because they had their limits.

They were both grinning and laughing when Hikaru was thoroughly pinned, breathless from the overexertion. Kaoru’s eyes were shining and the catalyst of this fight meant nothing anymore. Hikaru got what he wanted and while he wiggled around, trying to get away half-heartedly, he was happy.

“Okay, okay. You win. Go get your stupid book.”

“Nuh-uh, I have you right where I want you. Tell me you’re sorry.”

Hikaru rolled his eyes. “I’m so sorry.”

“Like you mean it, please.”

“Oh, Kaoru! I’m so, so sorry for my transgression towards you.” The apology was all flair and dramatics, something that Tamaki would be proud of. “How can I ever say sorry? How can I ever apologize for what wrongs have occurred here today and not allowing you the pleasure of that dry as dust book.”

“Nice simile. Or attempt for one, anyway.”

That was what started the second bout of wrestling and maybe it was going again for another round that was the mistake. Adrenaline was already pumping through their veins, heart pounding in his ear and when Kaoru was close to him, he could feel his twin’s heartbeat against his chest as well. Their bodies were brushing against each other differently and Hikaru didn’t think he quite understood why but this was unique and he thinks he likes it better.

And all he knew was that he absolutely had to pin Kaoru down. He wanted to see him under him. The thrill of doing so, of getting Kaoru squirming underneath him was delicious and Hikaru didn’t feel the same type of satisfaction as he usually did when he won a fight. Nor does Kaoru have the same look of defeat but their eyes meet and then it wasn’t Hikaru that looked away. Of course not.

“Kaoru, look at me.”

“Let go.”

“Just look at me.”

“Let go!”

And then Kaoru was struggling to get away, thrashing around and flailing. Hikaru should know why much better than he does but he doesn’t and only knows he won’t let go. Not that it takes much longer to figure out the cause because then they move just so and Kaoru’s hard and Hikaru realized belatedly so is he which seems bizarre because how does that get by his notice?

They both stare for much too long at each other because this wasn’t normal, was it? Wrestling with your twin shouldn’t get you hard and excited and Hikaru wasn’t entirely sure what he was supposed to do. Kaoru was the first to move, to mumble excuses and insist they can forget. It didn’t happen. This was a mistake and he wouldn’t say a word. This would be something that never had occurred.

Kaoru may be happy to live in secrets and hidden away thoughts but Hikaru was not. 

“Like hell,” was all Hikaru said and he grinded down and it felt amazing. Better than jerking yourself off. Any pretense Kaoru had at telling him no doesn’t happen because he moaned much louder than Hikaru did. Like it had been all pent up and now things clicked into place for Hikaru because oh. That’s why he liked Kaoru’s hands on him and that’s why Kaoru had been happy to take care of him. This is why he was trying to hurry along with changes that should just happen naturally because many might argue they’re not natural at all and knowing Kaoru, he probably worried. Knowing Kaoru, he probably worried about Hikaru’s future more than his own, and isn’t that just like Kaoru?

Hikaru still agreed with this initial assessment. He doesn’t care. What he did care about was how good it felt to move against his twin and the sparks of pleasure that go through him. That Kaoru looked so nice with his face flushed and it wasn’t narcissism because it was Kaoru’s face. Kaoru who was clinging and chanted his name so wonderfully. Like Hikaru’s name was a prayer and the only thing that kept them both grounded and alive in this very moment. Kaoru was invading Hikaru’s mind and it was Kaoru’s name that escapes his lips with a desperate cry because the word Kaoru is just as reverent as Hikaru. Like their own birth, Kaoru followed immediately after and they both had made a mess and they were both staring at each other. Amber eyes were wide and the adrenaline was going much more than it had been before.

“I wanted your attention,” was all Hikaru could offer in explanation because it should make sense. 

“All this for my attention?” Kaoru joked but his voice is shaky in a good way and Hikaru chuckled in reply. 

“I liked it when you took care of me.”

“I liked you depending on me. Only me. Always me. Maybe only me forever. I wanted to pretend.”

“I knew you were worried about something.”

“I couldn’t hurt you.”

“Idiot.”

Short, simple sentences that may not feel like much of an explanation at all to most but it was all they needed and they understand. Hikaru’s hand brushed Kaoru’s bangs away and Kaoru leaned into it, smiling in a way that Hikaru realized he had not seen in ages. There was guilt there for not realizing that but now he does know and now he will fix that. It felt like everything was easy now, easier than it had been since Tamaki had come rushing into their life because as much as they loved him, everybody, they had been unprepared for the changes that he brought with him. Hikaru had assumed he would be worse at handling them but Kaoru had been the one to be bad at them.

“I’m happy.”

“Me, too.”

Their world wasn’t the same anymore. Others had come along and they were allowed in. But the fact of the matter was that one rule didn’t change. They were each other’s first and always would be. If they were happy then that was what mattered. As their eyes stayed trained on each other’s, a silent agreement is reached as Hikaru leaned down and kissed him. Chaste and not really meant for anything other than coming to a consensus. It should probably be more of a discussion, Kaoru might worry about it later, but for right now it felt fine. Both of them understood and Hikaru had gotten what he wanted and now Kaoru had what he wanted.

Finally, things made sense.


End file.
